


[Podfic] Some Scarlet Moments

by GreenestGreen (Zion4th)



Series: Violet Nights Podfic [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Brotherhood, Crossdressing, Family, Growing Up, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zion4th/pseuds/GreenestGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are known from birth - Fili's heart has always been with Kili and vice versa. The world isn't always happy with them, but their family loves them and that's all that matters to a Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Some Scarlet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Scarlet Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767780) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



Length: 13 min 4 sec

Download mp3 (audiofic archive): [Link (11.9 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-scarlet-moments) (Audiofic seems to be broken at the moment, sorry)

Download mp3 (Sendspace): [Link (11.98 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/8of198)

or on Tumblr: [GreenestGreen](http://greenestgreenyouveeverseen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
